Malédiction!
by reveanne
Summary: One-shot ayant pour thème un personnage maudit à Poudlard, #1: Le cas Marilyn Gellen-1975, ou quand on n'est même pas capable de passer le sel à table...


_Malédiction #1_

_Le cas Marilyn Gellen, 1975_

Depuis plus de six ans maintenant Marilyn Gellen se demandait par quelle idée folle le Choixpeau avait pu l'envoyer, elle, à Gryffondor. Sans doute une mite lui chatouillait-elle le fond du bonnet lors de la cérémonie de répartition. N'importe qui en la regardant comprenait immédiatement qu'elle n'avait rien à faire chez les courageux Gryffondor. (Encore qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle se laisse regarder suffisamment longtemps avant de disparaître dans le premier trou de souris venu.) Le seul point commun visible entre elle et la maison des Gryffondor était un certaine proportion à la couleur rouge écarlate.

Marilyn Gellen était la timidité faite femme. L'allégorie de le peur panique que quelqu'un la remarque et lui adresse la parole.

Marilyn avait une peur pathologique de parler aux inconnus. Ce qui était un réel handicape social car pour elle la totalité de l'humanité était constituée d'inconnu. Elle était passée maître dans l'art très difficile pour un élève de Gryffondor de passer totalement inaperçu. Maniant la science complexe du rasage de mur, sachant utiliser mieux que quiconque les divers techniques de faufila, disparition et autre poudre d'escampette. Elle savait mieux que n'importe qui comment se cacher dans les trous de souris ou derrière tout autre élément de décor.

En dehors de ces talents de discrétion, Marilyn avait un véritable don dans l'art subtil de bafouiller des propos incompréhensibles (voir même inaudible), de prendre un teint écarlate, de trembler compulsivement voir même de se mettre à pleurer et de partir en courant…

Mais pour bien comprendre la personnalité de Marilyn Gellen, observons-la un petit peu lors d'une scène caractéristique de sa vie quotidienne :

Jour lambda, vers 7h30, réfectoire de l'école

Marilyn est assise à la table des Gryffondor, le plus loin possible des autres élèves. Cependant, les places se faisant rares, un élève XX ou XY vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Par le plus grand des hasards la salière se trouve à côté de son assiette à elle et l'élève XX ou XY va en avoir besoin. En général cette situation se résolve de la manière suivante : XX ou XY prend la salière. A ce stade là, Marilyn se contente de devenir cramoisie et de piquer du nez dans son assiette. Mais l'histoire se complique lors que XX ou XY fait montre de politesse ou se trouve trop loin pour prendre lui-même la-dite salière. XX ou XY va alors adresser la parole à Marilyn.

« Puis-je avoir le sel ? » (autres variantes possible : « Est-ce que je peux avoir le sel ? », « Hé, toi, passe-moi le sel ! »…)

Toute personne normale se contenterait de donner la salière, soit serait entrer en communication avec un inconnu via un échange de paroles contre salière. Pour Marilyn cette relation est totalement impossible. La demande de XX ou XY va donc provoquer chez elle une réaction de terreur inextinguible. Marilyn devient cramoisie, se ratatine sur elle-même, pique du nez dans son assiette et surtout fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Cependant XX ou XY a toujours besoin de la salière et réitère sa demande mais cette fois en prêtant particulièrement attention à son interlocutrice et en la dardant de regards interrogateurs.

« Puis-je avoir le sel, s'il te plait ? » (autres variante possible : « Est-ce que je peux avoir le sel s'te plait ? », « Hé toi ! passe-moi le sel plus vite que ça ! »)

A ce moment là, Marilyn va relever lentement la tête, la couleur de son visage assortie aux couleurs des Gryffondors, la lèvre inférieur tremblante, les yeux légèrement embués et pleins de terreur, elle ne fait aucun geste en direction de la salière.

XX ou XY doit donc se faire plus explicite et montre la salière du doigt, de la main ou d'un geste du menton.

« Le sel ! »

Marilyn commence à vouloir parler, bafouille, des larmes lui montent aux yeux mais elle ne donne toujours pas la salière.

« le sel, idiote ! » ajoute XX ou XY agacé(e).

Marilyn tend enfin la main vers la salière, la prend, la fait tomber. Le sel se répand sur la table. Elle se met à bredouiller des excuses, commence à pleurer, se lève brusquement et s'enfuit à toute jambe.

XX ou XY devra donc soit manger sans sel soit aller chercher une salière ailleurs, non sans murmurer un « complètement folle » ou autres variantes (« débile », « stupide »…) stupéfait.

Voilà donc la malédiction que subissait Marilyn Gellen chaque minute de sa vie. Il va sans dire que la pauvre jeune fille n'avait jamais pris la parole nul part, et surtout pas en classe, qu'elle n'allait jamais seule quelque part …mais vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'amie (il fallait pour ce faire des amies commencer par parler avec des gens que l'on ne connaissait pas) elle n'allait jamais nul part. Elle n'avait donc jamais mis les pieds à Pré-au-lard ou même sur le chemin de Traverse. Marilyn était donc une fille prodigieusement économique vu qu'elle était même incapable d'aller acheter des bonbons elle-même.

En fait l'idéale de vie de la jeune fille était une petite chaumière au fond d'un épaisse forêt, là où personne ne viendrait jamais, mais alors jamais, la voir et où on la laisserait enfin en paix.

Marilyn soupira.

Non en fait son idéal de vie n'était pas de vivre toute seule car sa timidité maladive ne l'empêchait pas de rêver au prince charmant.

Assise à la table des Gryffondor, Marilyn avait même une idée très précise concernant le prince charmant en question. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Si prêt mais si loin à la fois, si inaccessible. Elle pouvait passer des heures à le regarder et à rêver de leur idylle imaginaire.

Bien sûr Marilyn était honnête avec elle-même et savait que c'était sans espoir. Elle se liquéfiait dès qu'on lui adressait la parole, et c'était la panique quand cette personne était de sexe masculin. Donc s'il lui adressait la parole (pour lui demander le sel à table par exemple) elle partait en courant.

Et inversement, il était inimaginable qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Très peu de personne connaissait le son de sa voix et la seule personne de sexe masculin à qui elle aie adresser la parole un jour était son propre père, ce n'était arrivée qu'une seule fois, à l'époque elle avait huit ans et son père en avait été stupéfait. Il n'est point besoin d'en dire plus pour savoir que jamais elle ne pourrait aller voir son bien-aimé et lui avouer ses sentiments.

Marilyn soupira à nouveau.

De toute façon elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui, surtout depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette fille qui s'agrippait à lui comme une tique à un chien.

Si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour se débarrasser de cette enquiquineuse…

Si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour qu'il découvre à quel point elle-même était une fille formidable…

Mais faire quelque chose demandait une dose de courage inimaginable. Et du courage Marilyn n'en avait pas, n'en avait jamais eu et n'en aurait jamais.

Soudain la tête de Marilyn fut violemment percutée par un objet petit et dur. L' objet roula sur la table.

Une salière.

Sachant que les salières ne volaient pas naturellement et ne sachant pas pour quelle raison cette dernière venait d'atterrir sur sa tête, Marilyn jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle au cas où la poivrière suivrait.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Sirius Black et James Potter s'amusaient à se lancer de la nourriture, autour d'eux plusieurs autres élèves étaient pliés de rire ou se mettaient à l'abris. Et puis elle le vit…

Lui…

Il la regardait.

Marilyn devint cramoisie et fut prise de tremblement compulsif.

Il souriait.

Marilyn ouvrit des yeux effrayés.

Leur regards se croisèrent.

Le cœur de Marilyn rata un battement. Elle baissa vivement les yeux.

« Excuse-les, ils ont mangé trop de sucre ! »

Ho mon dieu, il venait de lui parler. Sonnez hautbois, Résonnez Musette ! Il venait de lui parler. Ce jour, cette heure, était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Il fallait graver cet instant dans la pierre, l'inscrire dans les moment les plus importants de l'histoire de l'humanité. Il venait de lui parler.

Mais Marilyn n'aurait pas été elle-même si elle avait pu rester assise à sa place et réagir comme n'importe quel élève normal en maugréant contre la salière ou en acceptant les excuses. Non en fait, elle se retrouva si rapidement dans le couloir qu'elle-même devait à tout jamais rester incapable de dire comment elle avait pu s'enfuir aussi rapidement.

L'adolescente poursuivit sa fuite jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve dans un couloir désert. Elle s'arrêta. Il lui fallut un long moment pour calmer son cœur et ses nerfs. Quand sa panique diminua, Marilyn sentit un sentiment d'euphorie l'envahir.

IL l'avait regardée.

IL lui avait souri.

IL lui avait parlé.

Marilyn resta presque une semaine dans cet état d'euphorie et puis peu a peu la vie reprit son aspect triste et terne.

Marilyn aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il la regarde encore, pour qu'il lui sourit à nouveau, pour qu'il lui parle. Mais il n'en avait que pour cette fille.

Si seulement elle avait le courage d'aller lui parler.

Si seulement le courage se vendait en bouteille.

Si seulement il existait une potion qui lui donnerait du courage…

Si seulement..

Si…

Et pourquoi pas ?

Marilyn s'installa des journées entières à le bibliothèque à la recherche d'une recette miracle qui la guérirait de sa timidité et qui lui donnerait le courage de faire sa déclaration au garçon de ses rêves.

La jeune fille fut surprise par le nombre incroyable de recherche qui avait été faite sur le sujet (potions, incantation, maléfice…) contre le stress, les angoisses, les rougissements intempestifs du teint, les états fébriles. Il y avait des calmants, des tonifiants, des euphorisants, des désinhibant… Parfois avec des recettes, parfois il en était juste fait mention furtivement (pour les produit d'usage illicite par exemple).

Cependant Marilyn ne trouva pas de solution toute prête qui lui donnerait LE courage, le seul, l'unique, le vrai courage…

La jeune fille recopia des kilomètres de texte, de recettes, d'incantations, d'arcanes sur des dizaines de rouleau de parchemin, usa plusieurs plumes et vida une demi-douzaine de bouteille d'encre. Elle passa des nuits entières à ce travail, comme si son salut était contenu dans ces recherches. Elle passait des heures à s'imaginer prendre l'une ou l'autre des potions, récitant une incantation, traçant quelque arcane mystérieuse. Elle s'imaginait pourvu d'une confiance en elle à toute épreuve, subjuguant par sa personnalité l'être de tous ses désirs.

Mais il y avait un fossé entre copier des potions et les utiliser.

Marilyn, incapable de se décider à passer à l'acte, rangea les parchemins dans sa malle.

Pendant un mois, Marilyn repris le cour normal de sa vie de timide maladive, essayant de passer inaperçu aux yeux du reste du monde, ne parlant à personne, faisant en sorte que personne ne lui parle.

Et puis il y a avait eu la nouvelle.

C'était le soir d'une après-midi libre à Pré-au-lard. Comme à son habitude, Marilyn n'y était pas allée, et c'est part hasard qu'elle avait entendu ce qui avait été l'événement de la journée : l'officialisation de la relation entre Remus et cette… Elle n'avait n'avait pas de mot poli pour désigner cette fille.

Marilyn avait sentit comme une explosion de colère dans sa tête tandis que son cœur se brisait.

Elle haïssait cette… fille.

Elle aimait Remus Lupin. Elle l'aimait à la folie. Elle ne supportait pas de le savoir avec une autre, et surtout pas avec cette pimbêche.

La douleur était insupportable, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, quelque chose tout de suite.

Marilyn se précipita dans son dortoir et sortit ses innombrables notes de sa malle. Elle fit ensuite l'inventaire des ingrédients qui étaient à sa disposition. Elle entassa ses parchemins, ses produits ainsi que du menu matériel dans son sac. Son sac refusa de se fermer. Son chaudron sous le bras, muée par la colère et le désespoir, Marilyn quitta du dortoir, traversa la salle commune et sortit de la tour des Gryffondors. Elle marcha comme une aveugle à travers les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un cachot vide et isolé.

C'est de cette nuit là que date ses premières expériences et le début des ennuis.

Les premiers essais portèrent sur l'élimination des symptômes physiques de la timidité (rougeur, tremblement, larme…) et les premiers résultats furent on en peut plus décourageant : teint verdâtre, conjonctivite et langue enflée et bleu-ciel. Dans cette état elle ne put même pas aller en cours et ne put tester les effets bénéfiques de son expérience.

Pour la deuxième salve d'expériences, Marilyn reprit ses leçons de base en potion et évita ainsi de faire des mélanges détonants voir même explosifs. Ces sages précautions lui permirent d'éviter d'avoir trop d'effets secondaires. Mais les effets sur la timidité restèrent on ne peut plus modérés. Elle ne rougissait plus, ne tremblait plus (même de froid) et avait les yeux secs. Ce qui était tout de même un net progrès mais ne suffisait pas. Le sentiment de panique était toujours là et Marilyn prenait toujours ses jambes à son cou dés qu'on lui parlait.

Marilyn en était à ce stade et hésitait à continuer quand XY eut un terrible accident.

Bien fait pour elle ! Qu'elle reste défigurée à vie !

Mais qu'est ce que Remus pouvait trouver à cette fille ? Pourquoi passait-il son temps à son chevet ?

Marilyn conclut que si, elle, elle voulait arriver à lutter contre cet état de fait, faire des potions ne luttant que contre les symptômes de ses peurs était largement insuffisant. Il fallait traiter la cause elle-même.

Calmants, stimulant, euphorisant, désinhibant, extériorisant…

Mais là, ce n'était plus les même catégorie de produit. La plupart n'était accessible que sous avis d'un mage guérisseur, certains étaient même complètement interdit à la vente et d'autre terriblement toxique. Bref elle n'avait aucun de ces produits en sa possession et pas vraiment de moyen de s'en procurer.

Marilyn étudia longuement les livres d'ingrédients pour potion et les livres de pharmacologie magique en espérant vaguement trouver une solution.

Vers trois heures du matin, alors qu'elle lisait la liste de traitement de l'anxiété, son esprit croisa le nom d' « Alcore plus »

Ce nom là lui disait quelque chose.

Marilyn se leva en silence et sortit sa malle de dessous son lit. Elle en tira une petite trousse à pharmacie qui contenait tous les médicaments de base soigneusement préparés par sa mère, Marilyn étant tellement timide qu'elle était même incapable d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Enroulé dans un morceau de parchemin, la jeune fille dénicha un flacon étiqueté « Alcore plus ».

Marilyn resta perplexe. Sa mère lui avait donné cette potion quand elle passait ses BUSEs l'année précédente en lui disant qu'il s'agissait de fortifiant contre la fatigue des examens. Une goutte sous la langue matin, midi et soir…

Et dire qu'elle avait été surprise d'avoir survécu aux examens. C'était pathétique. Ces propres parents lui avaient menti, pour son bien sans doute, en sachant qu'elle n'oserait jamais poser la moindre question et encore moins leur désobéir.

Marilyn eut une très grosse envie de pleurer sur elle-même, mais les produits anti-larme qu'elle avait avalés gardèrent ses yeux plus sec que des biscuits.

La jeune fille relut l'article sur l'Alcore-plus qui se trouvait dans son livre.

« … contient un principe calmant à base de papaver et un agent légèrement extériorisant venant des racines de fleur de pierre. Ne doit, comme toute solution contenant un extériorisant ou un désinhibant, en aucun cas être associé à un produit aux propriétés euphorisantes. »

Marilyn vérifia ce qu'était les papaver et les fleurs de pierre dans ses livres d'ingrédient. L'un comme l'autre était interdit à la vente public. Exactement le genre d'ingrédient qui lui manquait pour faire ses expériences. L'adolescente eut un sourire cynique. Le flacon était presque vide.

Son attention se porta sur le parchemin qui entourait le flacon.

C'était l'avis du guérisseur (en l'occurrence son propre père) avec un en-tête de Saint-Mangoust. Marilyn remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun sceau d'apothicaire sur le document. Son père s'était servi directement dans les réserves de Saint Mangoust, comme à son habitude.

L'adolescente remarqua que grâce à ce parchemin elle pouvait obtenir sans aucune difficulté un nouveau flacon d'Alcore-plus. Même si cela lui faisait un belle jambe, car tant qu'à faire autant avoir directement des racines de fleur de pierre ou de la résine de papaver.

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Marilyn eut envie de faire quelque chose de totalement illégale a savoir un palimpseste de l'avis de guérisseur, c'est à dire gratter l'encre pour réutiliser le parchemin. Précisément dans ce cas, effacer la prescription pour inscrire ce qu'elle voulait.

Techniquement, cela ne devait pas lui poser plus de problème de ça. Etant d'une timidité maladive, elle était incapable d'aller acheter des fournitures scolaires elle-même et avait donc appris à réutiliser ses vieux parchemins en raclant l'encre qui était dessus. De plus a ce qu'elle pouvait voir, son père avait utiliser de l'encre normale pour écrire, ce qui n'était pas vraiment prudent, mais pouvait-il imaginer que sa propre fille, qui ne lui avait adresser la parole qu'une seule fois en plus de seize ans, deviendrait une dangereuse criminelle ?

D'un autre côté, réécrire en imitant l'écriture de son père ne devrait pas, non plus, lui poser de problème. Elle avait des années d'entraînement derrière elle, vu qu'elle était incapable de lui demander de remplir les documents officiels exigés par l'école, elle avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de le faire à sa place en contrefaisant son écriture.

Et puis payer ne devrait pas, non plus, poser beaucoup de problème, comme elle ne dépensait rien elle avait seize ans d'argent de poche et d'étrenne à Gringott, c'est à dire une véritable fortune.

Soudain Marilyn voyait le monde s'ouvrir devant elle.

Mais aurait-elle le courage de devenir une criminelle ?

Elle avala une dose d'Alcore-plus.

Sa nuit fut studieuse.

La troisième série d'expérience débuta dés qu'elle reçu le colis de l'apothicaire. Ce dernier avait adjoint une longue missive de prudence quant aux mélanges de certain des produits, mais Marilyn n'y prêta pas attention.

Elle testa les effets séparés de chaque produit.

Elle sur-dosa considérablement les euphorisants et passa une journée entière à rire sans s'arrêter et cru bien en mourir étouffée tandis que le professeur de Défense contre les force du mal devait se demander jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ce qu'il y avait de rigolo dans des photographies de charniers. Cette expérience dissuada Marilyn d'utiliser ces produits, elle était terrorisé par le monde, pas triste…

Les calmants la firent dormir plus de vingt-quatre heures d'affilées…

Elle fit une réaction allergique aux extériorisants et se couvrit de boutons verts.

Après un certain nombre d'essais, Marilyn eu vraiment l'impression qu'elle allait y laisser sa peau, mais les résultats étaient bénéfiques et la jeune fille passa à l'étape suivante et chercha les dosages justes et les bons mélanges, toujours essayant ses mixtures sur elle-même.

Elle avait une manière redoutable pour faire ses essais, elle augmentait progressivement les doses jusqu'à obtenir l'effet désiré. Cela pouvait prendre des heures. Ou la rendre malade.

Personne ne remarqua les changements qui avait lieu chez la jeune fille. Il faut dire que l'approche de Noël de des vacances qui allaient avec occupait largement les esprits.

Pourtant Marilyn remarquait les incroyables progrès qu'elle faisait de jour en jour grâce à ses mixtures.

Elle devenait peu à peu capable de croiser des élèves dans les couloirs sans baisser les yeux. Puis elle fu t capable d'aller s'assoire près de d'autres élèves sans se ratatiner sur elle-même.

Une de ses premières grandes victoires fut d'être capable de passer le sel à quelqu'un, sans rougir, sans tout faire tomber, sans passer pour une débile mais toujours incapable de prononcer une parole.

En modifiant quelques ingrédients, Marilyn fut rapidement capable de répondre par monosyllabe quand on lui adressait la parole, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Elle retravailla longuement sa mixture et à force d'essais, elle parvint un matin à lever d'elle-même la main en classe pour répondre à une question d'un professeur.

Le professeur resta sans voix et un lourd silence stupéfait s'abattit sur l'assistance.

Marilyn Gellen Parlait !

La jeune fille ne rougit pas, ne trembla pas, ne pleura pas et continua à regarder son prof sans sourcilier… et tout ça grâce à ses mixtures.

Mais détruire sa santé n'avait pas été la seule occupation de Mademoiselle Gellen. Tout le temps qu'elle ne passait pas s'empoisonner, elle le passait à observer les faits et gestes de l'objet de tous ses désir. Elle connaissait à présent toutes les habitudes de Remus.

Ne restait plus qu'à passer à la dernière étape de son plan.

Marilyn savait que jamais il n'existerait de potion suffisamment puissante pour qu'elle puisse un jour adresser la parole au prince charmant, mais lui donner une lettre, c'était tout à fait envisageable.

Elle passa plusieurs nuits pour trouver les mots justes à grand renfort de mixture.

Et c'est à grand renfort de cette même mixture, elle prit la décision de lui donner cette lettre.

Marilyn passa trois jours avec la lettre dans sa poche mais ne put jamais s'approcher à moins de quatre mètres de Remus. Soit à cause de ses amis, soit à cause de XY.

Marilyn commençait à comprendre que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, malgré tous ses efforts, jamais elle ne pourrait donner cette lettre. Elle se détruisait la santé en pure perte. Tout ça ne servait à rien.

Le quatrième soir, elle se réfugia dans son dortoir. Elle tira les rideaux autour d'elle. Elle sortit sa lettre et la regarda longuement. D'un geste qui ne pouvait pas être fébrile elle déchira la lettre et jeta les morceaux devant elle.

Elle renonçait.

Elle ne pouvait même pas pleurer à cause des fortes doses de mixture qu'elle avait avalées tout au long de la journée. Mais cette mixture n'agissait pas sur la tristesse vu qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger d'euphorisant avec la moitié des composants de la mixture. Le pire était qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ils ne fallait pas les mélanger, la gaieté et le courage ne devait pourtant pas être incompatible.

Ne supportant pas son sentiment de profonde tristesse, Marilyn se laissa glisser de son lit et ouvrit sa malle. Elle prit un petit paquet dans sa réserve d'ingrédients. Elle l'ouvrit et en retira de minuscules graines qu'elle avala. Suite à ça, Marilyn se leva et essaya de reprendre une vie normale. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver de toute cette histoire.

Alors qu'elle était en peignoir, devant un miroir, en train de se coiffer, la jeune fille commença à sentir les premiers effets de son dernier mélange et ce n'avait rien à voir avec l'euphorie. Elle n'avait pas envie de rire, même pas de sourire. Il lui semblait que son esprit se mettait à dérailler. Une seule pensée emplit sa tête.

LUI

Obnubilée par lui, elle se demanda où il pouvait être à cette heure et ce qu'il faisait.

Marilyn l'avait vu entrer un peu plus tôt dans son dortoir, il devait encore s'y trouver. Obsédé par cette pensée et par l'envie d'être avec lui, la jeune fille perdit toute notion de la réalité.

Si elle voulait, elle pouvait.

Si elle pouvait, elle devait.

Si elle devait, elle faisait.

Plongée dans une sorte de delirium profond dû à l'abus de produit dangereux, elle mit sa pensée en exécution. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, traversa le dortoir et sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller et quitta la pièce.

Par chance il n'y avait personne dans la tour. Et puis même, l'adolescente s'en fichait toute notion de valeur, de moralité ou de convenance avait disparu dans sa tête.

Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons et se faufila à l'intérieur, complètement inconsciente de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Il n'y avait personne.

Elle resta un moment adossée à la porte.

Où était-il ?

Un bruit attira son attention.

La salle de bain !

Sans la moindre hésitation, sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là et qu'elle était fort peu vêtue, elle entra dans la salle de bain.

La pièce était envahie de vapeur. On entendait l'eau couler.

Deux silhouettes se déshabillaient. Trop bruns. Ce n'était pas LUI. Il était donc sous l'eau.

Marilyn s'avança vers les cabines de douches.

Le sol était trempé. L'air saturé d'humidité était étouffant.

Marilyn se trouva face aux cabines. Deux cabines étaient occupées. Ne sachant pas dans laquelle se trouvait l'élu de son cœur, elle choisit la cabine de droite. De toute façon s'il n'était pas dans cette cabine, c'était qu'il était dans l'autre et l'erreur serait facile à réparer, il suffisait de sortir de la mauvaise cabine et d'entrer dans l'autre.

Logique.

Comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entrer dans une douche habillée, elle retira son peignoir.

Elle entra.

Un nuage de vapeur lui obscurcit d'abord la vue. Marilyn s'appuya au mur et attendit de pouvoir y voir quelque chose.

Celui qui était en train de se laver en toute innocence se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Un long cri d'orfraie résonna dans l'étroite pièce.

Ce n'était pas LUI.

Marilyn, toujours complètement inconsciente de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, sortit de la cabine, attrapa son peignoir et voulut se rendre dans l'autre cabine.

C'est ce moment là que choisit la réalité pour lui tomber dessus et pour l'attraper fermement.

La jeune fille se sentit entraînée vers l'extérieur. Elle se débattit pour se libérer. Juste devant elle venait d'apparaître l'être de toutes ses pensées, auréolé de lumière.

Marilyn poussa un long cri de rage et se débattit de plus belle. Mais on l'emmenait loin déjà de la lumière divine de Remus.

L'air glacial de la salle commune la saisit.

Où l'emmenait-on ?

Toujours fermement maintenue, Marilyn remarqua qu'on l'emmenait hors de la tour.

On s'arrêta devant une porte.

Ho, tiens, le bureau de McGonagall…

On frappa.

Ha ?

On entra.

Très joli bureau, décoration très chic.

Sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle se retrouva face à face avec la directrice de Gryffondor.

McGonagall était bouche bée. L'expression de son visage donnait un peu l'impression que la foudre venait de lui tomber dessus.

Marilyn leva les yeux vers le plafond. Si foudre il y avait eu, aucune trace n'était visible.

On parla à côté d'elle mais cette conversation ne l'intéressa pas. Elle sentit que ses gardes lui lâchaient les bras. La jeune fille en profita pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait tout près d'elle. Elle ajusta son peignoir sur ses jambes. Il faisait frais dans cette pièce.

Soudain elle remarqua une cinquième personne dans la pièce. Elle, ou plutôt il avait une expression sur le visage des plus éberluées. C'était un élève. Détention ?

Marilyn lui adressa un sourire et se tourna vers McGonagall. Cette dernière venant de crier plusieurs fois son nom pour attirer son attention.

-Mademoiselle Gellen !? S'époumonait la professeur.

- Oui madame ? Répondit Marilyn d'un voix calme.

- Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

- Moi ? Je voulais prendre une douche !

Quelqu'un toussa.

- Vous êtes devenue complètement folle ?

- Je voulais être propre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Ha !

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous êtes introduite, nue, dans la salle de bain des garçons. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez faire exactement.

Marilyn regarda sa professeur droit dans les yeux.

- D'après vous ? Un garçon, un fille, de la vapeur…

Quelqu'un ne put retenir plus longtemps son rire.

McGonagall affichait une expression profondément choquée par les propos de l'adolescente.

- Potter, Black, allez vous habiller, un peu de décence tout de même. S'écria la professeur pour se donner contenance.

Mais les deux adolescents ne semblaient pas décidé à partir.

- Mademoiselle, reprit la professeur, vous rendez vous compte que vous venez de faire ? Je vais devoir prévenir vos parents !

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont vous croire ? répliqua Marilyn en se drapant de dignité. (et vu la façon dont elle était vêtue, cette couche de dignité allait lui tenir chaud)

McGonagall dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle-même avait du mal à croire que la fille qui se trouvait devant elle venait effectivement de se promener nue dans la salle de bain des garçons. Il s'agissait de Marilyn Gellen ! Cette fille fondait en larme quand on lui disait bonjour. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?

La professeur dévisagea la jeune fille.

Elle eut une idée.

- Black ! Potter ! Je vous ai déjà dit d'aller vous habiller ! apostropha-t-elle les deux garçons qui avaient emmené Mlle Gellen dans son bureau.

Face au visage en colère de McGonagall, les deux adolescents sortirent à contre cœur du bureau.

-Vous ! dit-elle à la cinquième personne, Arrêtez de rire et retournez dans votre maison.

Il ne se fit pas prier et disparut.

- Bien, mademoiselle Gellen, maintenant je vous conseille de me dire ce que vous avez pris pour être dans cet état !

Marilyn n'avait même pas eu l'idée de cacher à qui que ce soit l'existence des ses expériences, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé non plus que quelqu'un lui demanderait. En fait elle n'était pas sûr de bien se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait mis dans la mixture.

- Mademoiselle Gellen ! s'impatienta McGonagall.

- Ben…heu… j'ai utilisé des racines de fleur de pierre, de l'essence d'herbe à loup, de l'eau de spinzel, des graines de Grizme, de la résine de papaver, de l'extrait de camélia bleu, des feuilles de chanvre argenté, du sang de griffon, du sucre, de l'alcool à 90°, du camphre, le l'essence de lavande, des cristaux de calcédoine. … et…. Heu.. il y a d'autres choses mais je ne sais plus quoi.

Marilyn ne comprit pas pourquoi sa professeur s'affola et l'emmena aussi rapidement à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien, aussi en forme.

Pomfresh lui fit avaler des heures durant des antidotes.

Marilyn ne comprit pas la colère noire de son père quand il arriva à l'école le lendemain matin car à ce moment là elle avait complètement oublié ce qui c'était passé la veille et ne savait pas pourquoi elle était à l'infirmerie.

Les effets de la mixture étaient délétères pour la mémoire.

La jeune fille faillit mourir de honte quand on lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait dans la salle de bain des garçons. Elle comprenait trop tard qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger euphorisant et extériorisant car on perdait alors toute notion de la réalité et on avait un comportement hors de toute norme morale (pouvant tout de même aller jusqu'au meurtre). Elle comprit aussi qu'elle vivrait dans la honte pendant de nombreuses années.

On sait peu de chose sur la vie qu'elle mena par la suite. On sait seulement qu'elle n'est pas morte de honte et qu'elle allait consacrer sa vie à la recherche de potion médicale. Et c'est à elle que l'on doit un certain nombre des produits utilisés à Saint Mangoust. Mais nul ne sait si elle continua à essayer elle-même ses mixtures.

* * *

Prochainement

Malédiction #2

**Le cas de Heleen Hays, 1986**


End file.
